


Torturous Twosome

by KrustyKaleigh



Category: Vis a Vis El Oasis - Fandom, Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Lesbian Character, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKaleigh/pseuds/KrustyKaleigh
Summary: Zulema and Maca do a kill for hire.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro & Zulema Zahir, Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir, Zulema/Macarena Ferreiro, Zurena - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Torturous Twosome

Lustrous emeralds shimmered in a low lit room, cordoned off by quadruple concrete walls. With her back resting against a heavily fortified steel door, Zulema blankly stared at the windowless room. Small in size, similar to that of a prison cell lacking a view, in need of a window. In this case, a scenic view was the last thing needed. The raven haired scorpion, a Cleopatra reincarnate, a regal queen of her own fashion, glared unblinking at her prey.

A man sat on a metal chair, no padding. Gagged and bound tightly, his feet and hands would suffer a severe case of rope burn.

In a distinct pattern, a series of knocks resonated against the steel. Zulema turned around, opening it. Meeting the eyes of Maca, who carried a aluminium tray full of instruments that appeared to have been pilfered from an oral surgeon's office.

Maca's honey brown eyes met the elf from hell's dark green. Normally unreadable, Maca detected something within the mysterious depths. The corner of Zule's mouth upturned slightly into a hint of a smile.

"Rubia." Zulema greeted her. "I hope you have brought everything." A sculpted dark eyebrow arched below dark bangs. Closing and slamming a deadbolt after the blonde, she watched Maca set down the tray on a table near the terrified man, his eyes wide with panic, as the restraints and muzzle prevented him from successfully produce words. A low hanging dim bulb dangled over his head as if a demented hat.

"I sure did." Maca whipped out a bottle of tequila, scouring Zulema's features for a telltale emotive sign.

Instead, the scorpion dug inside the pockets of her bomber jacket, producing a pack of cigarettes. Hands found a lighter in the pocket of her black combat fatigue cargo pants and lit a cigarette. "Good."

La rubia fanned herself. "It's stifling in here."

"Don't whine. It is not supposed to be comfortable."

She touched the red lit ash to the man's forehead. He struggled. "Don't fight or you'll only die tired with more suffering."

She took the bottle from Maca. "Take off your shirt blondie."

Maca looked at her as if she were insane. "What? Why?"

Zulema's stare penetrated her. "You have that nice dip in your back." She waited for a reaction, observing as Maca glanced from her to the tied up man and back again, about to protest.

"You complain it's hot. We are drinking." Zule held up the bottle with a brief mock closed mouth smile. "I would like a body shot. He'll be dead within the hour."

Rolling her eyes with an exaggerated sigh, Maca took off her shirt, revealing a black lace bra.

Zulema smirked and snapped it playful, bending Maca forward. Sounds of the bottle seal being opened echoed off the tiny cement room. Zulema slowly ran her index finger down the long divot of Maca's lower back. "Don't move, okay?"

Maca muttered an affirmative.

Zulema bent down level where the blondie's ,dimples of venus, mouth awaiting the long dent in between. With one hand watching as she poured a stream of tequila.  
Openmouthed and ready, receiving the body shot. She swished, a savor of taste, and swallowed, tracing the line back upwards with her tongue. Maca fought a soft moan and failed, smugly the scorpion helped her upright, an arm around the blondie, fingers caressing la rubia's stomach. With work to be done, she removed her bomber jacket, tossing it over her rubia's shirt.

Zulema handed Maca the bottle. "Business first." Stubbed out, the cigarette sizzled, another burn formed next to the previous formed as burning flesh reeked.

With contemplation of the Devil, the elf from hell decided the man's fate.

Plucking an instrument off the tray, she gave Maca a nod. La rubia ripped the gag out of the man's mouth.

"Hello doctor." Zulema grinned sadistically, her fist making contact with the man's mouth. Bloody teeth grimaced as he grappled with his bindings. Zulema shoved the metal brace in his mouth with a ferocious force. "How's it feel doctor? What was it? 'Doctor fucken Campinegro."

Grunts like a mad caged ape sounded. Maca punched him in the back of the head. Zulema snagged pliers from the tray. "I'm sure you can handle pain, isn't that right, _doc_ despite daddy buying your degree, hmm." As if a snake hissing, twin deep greens showing an amused control.

Maca sliced their initials above the twin burn marks. 

"Tranquila, rubia. We'll take our time with this one." Simmering with hatred, the scorpion allowed Maca to swig from the bottle of tequila, spitting at the man's cuts.

"Does it sting, asshole?!"

Unable to talk, eyes huge in fear.

"Slice him again, Maca."

The rust encrusted razor made a line, as if a graffiti tag, the canvas not a wall, flesh instead."

Zulema went to work with the pliers, while Maca held his head still.

With verbal taunting, the raven haired woman was in her glory. "Looks like we got a tough one." She referred to one of his front teeth, not the pathetic excuse of a bloody man before them. With sheer force, her hands worked the pliers with a savageness. Part of the tooth ripped away, falling to the floor. Campinegro tried in vain, his stifled cried of agony muted by his own equipment.

"Looks like he will need surgery."

Maca reached over and handed Zulema a finely honed filet knife. Eyes converging, the scorpion's lips met the blondie's as she took the blade. It was no mere peck, it was of a lingering need. 

Zulema could spot desire in Maca's eyes, without warning she plunged the knife into the man's gums, violently digging at the roots, or where she guessed they would be. Clenching his eyes shut, Campinegro's head quaked back and forth, mutilation hardly having begun.

"Surely _doc_ you are not such a little bitch to pass out on me, are you."

No answer.

" _ARE YOU!?_ "

Blood ran from his mouth, spilling over his chin and onto his shirt. 

Zulema dug, pierced, poked, forced out teeth, pieces of them, and in a cutthroat frenzy the former enamel, dentin, pulp and splatters of diced gums and gore lay on the floor. Content with her work, she spit tequila out on her hands cleansing them of any straggling remnants of the man's filth. Maca handed her a water bottle, la rubia wrapping her arms around the elf from behind. A hand moved jet back hair to the side as Zule tilted her head, allowing the blondie access to kiss her neck. Her hand reached around, fingers buried in the blonde mane, as she turned to kiss her.

"You want to do the honors?" 

Maca's breathe hitched, as she caught herself in a loving gaze of Zulema's web. A fly caught by a spider. They were iquales now.

Mouths meeting again, Maca couldn't get close enough to the scorpion if she were to merge into her. Zulema's tip of her tongue traced Maca's lips, the blondie's knees weak as she sucked on the elf's lower lip.

"Mmm.. Yes." Maca ensured he was still breathing. She poured vodka in his mouth, as Zule wrenched his head back by the hair.

As if struck by lightning, he jolted. Maca's image, blurred with blood appeared as his squinted eyes opened. She grinned with vibrance, the dull illumination beamed off a blade.

She sliced at the man's pants, shredding them and causing blood to run down his legs.

"Didn't guess you were a boxers type of guy." Maca sliced those off also.

Zulema snorted.

Maca grabbed tongs, lifting up his flaccid penis as if a repulsive rotting snake.

"Snip, snip!" Zulema laughed.

What was once a oral surgeon, now looked like his worst case customer. Knowing dying time was near, he fought with waning strength, a man resigned to his death, yet one sliver of hope.

That sliver of hope was severed, the moment Maca lashed the blade forward, lifting his cleaved penis and stuffing it into his mouth with the tongs.

"New dental implant. Hope you like it." Maca chuckled delightfully.

Zulema dumped the tray of their "tools" into a bucket of bleach.

Maca grabbed their coats.

"Ready?" Winked Zulema.

"I was born ready." Suggestively, Maca bit her lip.

With a final look at the room, Zulema slid back the deadbolt of the steel door, allowing Maca to exit first.

In the doorway, Zulema snatched a can of gasoline up, dousing the room, throwing the plastic fuel can inside the cement and steel grave.

She lit a cigarette, surveying the man fraught with terrorized eyes, his dick stuffed in his mouth. Taking a long drag she smirked, and flicked the lit cigarette inside. A whoosh went up and she closed the heavy metal door. Muffled screams could be heard as they walked away.

"How much for this job?" Maca put an arm around her waist.

"Half a million euros." Zulema pressed her rubia against a wall around the corner of flames and fading agonized screams. Maca's mouth met hers in desperation, as if the blood in their veins would flow as one within their kiss. The smell of burning flesh and hair wafted in their direction, la rubia scrunching her nose.

"Let's go home, rubia." Needy passion submerged from unknown depths of Zulema. 

With a protective arm snug around Zule, Maca felt the raven haired woman rest her dark haired head against her blonde one. The scorpion's right hand carefully placed against her heart, Maca covered it, coveted it with her own hand, lifting it to place her lips against, before returning it to her pulsating heart.

They walked off into the night, away from another job well done.


End file.
